Man from the Curiosity Shop
The man from the Curiosity Shop is an unnamed character who runs the Curiosity Shop in Clock Town during the night and the Trading Post during the day. He is one of the twenty people with an entry in the Bombers' Notebook, where his name is titularly titled as "Man from Curiosity Shop." Overview during the day.]] The Man from the Curiosity Shop, during the day, runs the Trading Post. He says different things to Link depending on what mask he is wearing. He works at the Trading Post from dawn to 9:00 P.M. He is knowledgeable about his stock, and compliments and is friendly towards customers. It is possible, though not likely, that he and the Curiosity Shop owner are not the same person due to the fact they have different personalities (though this may be a requirement of the job, with the Curiosity Shop owner having to be more suspicious), talking to the Trading Post Owner does not unlock the Bombers Notebook entry and, using the hole in Kafei's hideout, it is possible to see the Curiosity Shop owner at his desk when he is still in the Trading Post (however, the latter two may be mistakes on the part of the developers). At 10:00 P.M. he opens the Curiosity Shop for business. Here, he buys and sells stolen goods for a profit. He uses the Takkuri flying near the entrance to Milk Road to steal items from travelers. Once the bird steals something, it brings the item to the Curiosity Shop, where the owner can buy it back for a price. He refuses to serve "masqueraders" (anyone wearing a mask), says the Kafei Mask doesn't look like Kafei and even sends Goron Link, Zora Link and Deku Link away rudely. He is much more suspicious and casual at this job. Relationships with other characters Kafei The man from the Curiosity Shop knows Kafei, who has been transformed into a child by the Skull Kid. He gave the Keaton's Mask to Kafei in Kafei's youth. When the owner of the Curiosity Shop saw Kafei as a child, while wearing the mask, he recognized him and allowed him to stay in a room behind the Curiosity Shop, located in the Laundry Pool. Link can receive the Keaton's Mask from the man on the Final Day if he had spoken to Kafei on the Second Day. The man from the Curiosity Shop also informs Link about Kafei's whereabouts by mentioning Sakon's visit to the shop on the night of the Second Day. The man from the Curiosity Shop also gives Link a high priority letter addressed to Madame Aroma, which plays a key role in either helping the Postman make up his decision on fleeing Clock Town on the Final Day, or by giving Link a new bottle filled with Chateau Romani. Sakon Sakon sells his stolen goods to the Curiosity Shop. As a result, the Curiosity Shop owner knows a bit about him and where he lives. On the Second Day, if Link did not prevent Sakon from stealing the Bomb Bag from the old lady from the Bomb Shop he will come to the Curiosity Shop at half-past midnight, bargaining with the man from the Curiosity Shop for a good price to sell the bag. The Curiosity Shop Owner threatens to turn Sakon in, he seems to despise Sakon as a person and he gives him low prices. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time A man identical to the owner of the Curiosity Shop appears as the owner of the Fishing Pond in ''Ocarina of Time. There he rents you a fishing rod to catch fish and gives you prizes such as the Golden Scale for catching large fish. He appears again in a photograph in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The picture of him catching a Hylian Loach is on the wall of Hena's fishing hut. Hena comments that she believes she is descended from him. Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters